


Black and White

by LgStrike



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgStrike/pseuds/LgStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela passou a viver nesse mundo.<br/>No mundo do preto e branco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma drabble bem bobinha, e água com açúcar.  
> Mas eu gostei do resultado ;w;

Talvez o acontecimento que a pequena Lenalee mais odiou foi em descobrir que era compatível com uma _innocence_.

Ser separada do irmão, ser tirada brutalmente da vida em que vivia, ser trancada... e ser forçada a levar um destino que não queria. _Odiou_. Odiou ser compatível.

Viver na Ordem para Lenalee era...

Era como se fosse...

_Preto e Branco_.

Não que não gostasse dessas cores ou algo parecido, mas se perguntassem a ela como é estar na Ordem, ela iria responder isso. Não sabia explicar, mas achava que essa era definição perfeita.

_Preto e Branco_.

Sem qualquer outra cor presente. Ela estava vivendo no mundo do preto e branco.

A vinda do seu irmão a Ordem foi um alívio, foi uma alegria. Com a vinda dele não tentou mais fugir, parou de tentar desviar do destino imposto. Mas tinha algo que não mudou.

_Preto e Branco_

Continuava enxergando aquele lugar do mesmo modo. Com as mesmas cores. Seu irmão estar junto a si não mudava isso, era algo que vinha do local que agora vivia. Era sufocante.

Era...

_Preto e Branco._

Ela achava que em algum momento chegaria o dia que iria se sufocar.

_Preto e Branco_

E um dia uma cara nova apareceu. Viu um garoto. 

Um garoto que aparentava ser 2 anos mais velho que si, que tinha expressões fechadas e olhar assustador. Seu nome ela perguntou, ele não respondeu. Ela fez um bico emburrado e o chamou de mal educado.

No outro dia a pequena Lenalee retomou a perguntar sobre o nome, ele mandou ela ir embora. Mas quem saiu foi ele.

No final quem acabou contando sobre o nome do garoto foi o irmão dela. O garoto se chamava Kanda Yuu. Ela gostou do nome.

A pequena Lenalee ia atrás de pequeno Kanda querendo companhia. As vezes Kanda corria. _As vezes_. Porque em outras vezes ele ficava junto a ela.

Ela sorria. Ele não sorria.

E foi em uma noite que ele saiu em missão, e ela ficou pra trás, que a pequena Lenalee percebeu algo.

_Aquele Preto e Branco._

O Preto e Branco não desapareceu, ele sempre permanecia naquele local, impregnado em todas as partes, e já estava impregnado na vida dela. Mas quando estava junto a Kanda parecia mais suportável de aguentar.

Parecia menos sufocante e desesperador.

 

 

— neh, Kanda-kun...

— Hm?!

_— Arigatou_.

—  Pelo que está me agradecendo?

— Por ter deixado meu mundo preto e branco um pouco mais fácil de respirar.


End file.
